


Floodgate

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Floodgate

He had once asked me if I’d deny him, and I’d said yes, but the truth was, I knew if he gave me the opportunity, I wouldn’t be able to say no. Anything he asked of me, I seemed unable to refuse him, and my desire wouldn’t be any easier to ignore. It was an unintentional urge, a natural reaction I had while in his presence. I didn’t understand why. 

“You would.” He had said. I denied it vehemently, but I knew that was a lie. I would. I wanted him so badly I could taste it. It was a pathetic, primal, undeniable thing. I never stood a chance.

....................

We stood beside each other, watching the others at the party. He and I had always shared some unspoken connection, in the way we looked at people. Not judging, but appraising, like looking at animals in a zoo. The disconnect I had from others was the connection I had with him. We grimaced as a girl drunkenly stumbled past us.

”She needs to get her shit together.” He stepped closer, facing me, so close that I knew I didn’t dare look him in the eye...If I was completely sober. 

Being a little high, I raised my chin and looked at him with a mischievous smile. “That’s pretty judgmental of you,” I snickered, glancing down, then back up at his face, as if appraising him as well. In reality, I wanted to drag him to the back room with me and do unspeakable things to his body.

He knew. Instead of stepping away, he returned my grin and raised his eyebrow. “Very.” A few moments passed.

“You...” I couldn’t finish my sentence. For as relaxed as I felt just then, he still gave me butterflies when he flirted with me. I stepped backward, then giggled in surprise when he snatched my arm and pulled me back. 

“YOU.” His eyes bore into mine, and though I knew he was being funny, his expression made me want to melt through the floor.

Despite the roar of the partying going on, I used our proximity to moan softly, and whisper into his ear, “Why do you hate me?” My lips brushed his earlobe just slightly. I figured if he was going to do this to me, I could at least attempt to return the favor. 

I felt him tense. His grip increased on my arm for a moment. He didn’t let go as he moved back to look at my face. “Well well well...”

He released me, but I didn’t move for a moment. To be honest, it wasn’t simply because I was enjoying the closeness. I was also terrified that I wasn’t trip over something and stumble if I tried to move. But after a moment, I braved a step backward, and smiled sweetly at him underneath heavy eyelashes before walking past him to the kitchen to get a drink. I felt his eyes on me the entire way.

.....................

Later, I felt blissful. Everyone had congregated on the porch to smoke, then played games until we giggled so much we were out of breath. I grabbed some water and went to sit for a moment in my friend’s room so that I could have some quiet. For as much as I loved parties, they could get overwhelming. I set my water on the bedside table and lay back on to the bed, sighing.

The door cracked open. “Oh, there you are.” He smiled. Without waiting to see if it was okay or not, he came in and closed the door behind him. But I didn’t mind. I never minded him. He sat beside me.

“You okay?” His eyes grazed over my body, seeing it sprawled out. I felt his gaze as it traveled down my legs, back up again, finally stopping at my face. 

My heart was racing. “Yep. Just taking a breather.”

”Oh, ok.” The bed shifted as he moved to get up. I scrambled for thoughts.

”Don’t go.” I said quickly.

I could sense he was amused. I quickly backtracked. “I mean, don’t feel like you have to-“

My words stopped short. His fingers had begun to trace on my waist. My breath felt like it had gotten trapped in my lungs. His hand traveled up my side, my rib cage, achingly close to my breast, my shoulder, then my collarbone. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he smiled. I allowed a smile to play on my lips, trying not to look too eager, but letting him know I didn’t say “stop.” The tracing began again, this time from my collarbone to between my breasts, causing me to inhale sharply. My reaction made him grin. His hand continued to my navel, then back to my waist. 

Im not sure what came over me, but I was so wound up that I felt I couldn’t take it anymore. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down to me as I sat up, meeting him halfway. My mouth pressed into his, and I couldn’t help it as a soft whimper escaped me. 

He pulled back. I searched his face for some sort of approval. Instead, he studied me a moment. I waited with bated breath for him to say something. After what seemed like an impossibly long time, he gave a little, sly smile. “You naughty thing.” Then he was kissing me back. I tangled my hands in his hair and tasted his tongue with my own. He leaned into me, laying me down again, until he was on top of me. I wrapped my right leg around him, pulling him to me, so desperately wanting him. Adrenaline coursed through me as he began to grind into me, hard enough that I could feel it through my pants. My mouth opened in ecstasy as he moved to kiss my neck, tracing my jawline with his mouth, his breath sending chills down my spine. He continued to grind into me, rubbing me, until I felt myself slick with desire. 

“I want you so bad.” I choked out, barely coherent, feeling pitiful and ashamed at how turned on I was. I cried out as he placed his palm between my legs. 

“Fuck,” he murmured into my ear, pressing into me. “God...” 

Judging from how hard he felt against my leg, I could tell he wanted me, too. We shifted sonthat I was on top of him.

I caught his lower lip gently between my teeth. “Please.” I exhaled as I released it. 

“Lock the door.” He commanded.

I smiled.

 


End file.
